


sophie's sick

by innocent_bean



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Don't Judge Me, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, in my defense...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_bean/pseuds/innocent_bean
Summary: read the title
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	sophie's sick

Sophie woke up that morning with a headache. She felt the urge to vomit. As she got out of bed, she stumbled. Sandor helped her sit down "stay there, I'm getting Edaline." he said. Sophie leaned against the wall as Edaline rushed over. "What happened?" Edaline asked frantically to Sandor. Sandor explained her stumbling and then having problems as Grady walked in and hailed Elwin. Sophie passed out. "you really need to quit this near-death experiences every other day habit" Elwin explained. Sophie sighed


End file.
